Xander 40k
by heavyneos
Summary: a change at halloween sees Xander and co more capable of defending themselves than ever before


(I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or WarHammer 40K)

It was six weeks before Halloween and in the fantasy gaming club and there forty two members were discussing what to do about the upcoming holiday. When one of the younger members came bursting through the door holding a page torn from the paper, too tired from running to explain his sudden and abrupt arrival, excitedly he handed the page over to one of the other boy's, scanning the page the other boys eyes widened with astonishment. He immediately handed it to the club president Jonathan Livingston, a short brunet boy who was often the butt of jokes and a target for bullies like the football team and others.

Reading the paper he was astonished and varying degrees of that displayed over his face like neon lights in the dark, if he hadn't been sitting he would have fallen down. Here was the answer to what they had been seeking; grabbing a telephone he immediately began dialling the number when he was finished he handed the paper to one of the other members who passed it around after reading, the air was charged with excited mini war gamers chatting.

"I read your article in the paper" spoke Jonathan and the entire room became quiet

"Sunnydale...I understand" he nodded "40k...forty two...that's fine...we will discuss it and get back to you"

"Well what did he say" asked the nervous voice of Andrew Wells he was a moderately tall young blond with a very nervous personality, he was talking.

"He said he could but he will only give us the discount if we order in bulk" he said as he covered the mouthpiece he removed his hand and began to concentrate on understanding the heavy Brooklyn accent that was speaking to him "thank you, have a nice evening" he said then placed the receiver down.

"Well" said the nervous voice of Andrew

"He said he can do it though it will cost" he said the teens broke into exited whispers "but the smallest order he is prepared to make is forty five" he said witch cut the whispering short "he said he is gearing up to Halloween and that is the smallest order which will give us the ten percent discount in the advert" he said "he also asked what chapter colours and iconography we wanted"

"Why not the one of the 21st founding, it is Halloween after all" said one of the members

Jonathan nodding to the suggestion, the 21st founding was a good idea.

"But witch one" he asked mainly to himself but loud enough for the group to hear.

A few minutes later the selection had been made thanks to a blind draw done by a person selected via straws, they would be going as the heavily augmented Sons of Antaeus. But they had one more problem they needed three more people.

It was getting late and they decided to adjourn for the evening and pick it up tomorrow. Sighing John rubbed his eyes he made his way home.

The next day John was at school and was confronted by several members of the football team again they had pushed him against the locker, they wanted him to do their home work for them and he refused knowing he was about to be hit when he closed his eyes and braced when.

"come on guys leave him alone" came the happy go lucky voice of one Alexander Harris; he was a good guy and looked after the nobodies as best he could and tried to make sure that nobody slipped through the cracks.

"Harris?" said the largest one a nose guard by the name of Mac, he was stocky and thick bodied and not the brightest bulb in the pack "why should we?" he asked looking down at Xander who smiled and said,

"because you already have one black mark on your record and, Snyder is just itching to kick you from the team" he said as he motioned with his head to his left there slightly hidden from view was the little troll principle Snyder. "he has been watching since I arrived"

Looking at Harris then at where Snyder had hidden himself he pushed away from John nodding to Harris he turned and left with his two friends. John straitened his clothes to get the fist wrinkles out then turned to Xander

"thanks Xander", Xander smiled at him gave him a pat on the back and began back down the corridor, then it hit him "Harris hhhh""""""""""jbkobkjbkjbkljblXander!" John shouted as he was walking away, jogging slightly to catch up with him John began to talk "I got a problem and I need your help" he said

"I'm all ears Johno you know that" he said Xander was very approachable and helped out with every one of the unpopular kids if they asked him, as best he could.

"well the guys and I have a problem"

"mini war gaming club?"

"yeah, we found this place that dose the armour costumes from 40k and we need more three people I was wondering"

"if I would do it" he interrupted John nodded "sure I will what are we going as"

"Sons of Antaeus"

"good choice they only have the colours set we can make the battle flag, the honours banner and the company emblem custom" he smiled John was stunned slightly before smiling, Xander's face suddenly fell

"just one problem I don't have any money to pay for the costume"

"no worries man, thanks to our deal we get a ten percent discount that means we get three costumes almost free" he smiled then his smile fell as he realised "but were still two people down" he said racking his brain to find two more people.

"let me handle it" Xander said

"let you handle it" he repeated "how?" he asked

"Buffy and Willow" he said and smiled

"again how" asked John

Xander smiled then walked away leaving a flummoxed John staring at his back. Over the next week Xander begged, he cried, he grovelled, he kissed ass and then some but finally he had gotten them to agree. They gave there measurements to John, who Xander had told them was trust worthy and would trust his with his life.

After they had rung through everything they were told that the costumes would be delivered to party town. Only a week before Halloween they were told that the because of party town having problems with rats that they would be delivered to Ethan's costume emporium, a new costume shop that had only been open for a few weeks, but had some of their costumes delivered a few guards men, one or two commissar, an imperial lord admiral and several enlisted naval.

Drusilla was known as the mad seer, she had glimpses into the future a future that had split and the focal point for the split was Halloween, her eyes glistened with aw and fear she turned to her lover,

"The angles of death are coming spiky"

Doubting this greatly, she had been degenerating in her insanity for century's now and it was slowly getting worse.

"Whatever you say my love" he said mentally swearing vengeance on those that had made her so weak.

"There holy flames will burn their enemies in the emperors light"

"What do you see my love" he asked curiously, he could see the glint in her eye that she usually showed when she was butchering some poor bastard.

"Armoured giants from far away come here to play" she said swaying to some unheard music

"When my love" he spoke keen to avoid another enemy or destroy it

"All hollows eve spiky" she smiled and continued to sway she picked up her poppet and danced around the table, dancing to blood curdling screams unheard of in this place and time, smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Halloween?" he asked interrupting her dancing, she nodded spinning again cuddling the doll "but nothing happens on Halloween" Drew shook her head "A week huh that just gives me enough time to raze a proper army" he tapped his chin "after all this is my territory and a demons got a right to defend his patch of turf"

Drusilla shook her head she knew how useless this fight would be, but the blood would be pretty, she smiled as she hugged Miss Edith she danced the night away in glee.

Ethan Rayne was a sly cunning man, more sly than he even gave himself credit for; he looked through the costume inventory and smiled like an evil ferret. It was as if Janus himself had given him the plan but he may need more ingredients for it to work; he was a firm believer in too much is never enough, he giggled to himself it was a week before Halloween that didn't give him much time, but if his plan worked he smirked if it worked. His eyes were gleaming with delight.

Of course he would haft to mind ripper, even though he had gone and joined the watcher pounces, that didn't mean that the old ripper wasn't there under the surface and if he ever came back it would mean pain, pain that he would avoid at all costs, He picked up his telephone he knew this Halloween was going to be a blast.

If he had been more aware of what was around him though he would have noticed that the man who delivered the costumes wasn't human at all, maybe if he was less concerned with his ingredients he would have noticed his Brooklyn accent and terrible 60s clothing, but he hadn't and so the seeds for this plan had been sowed.

(Halloween night)

Xander looked at his costume John had decided to surprise him, he had made him the chapter master the armour was huge Xander could but laugh, him a chapter master.

He read once again through the Warhammer info on the Sons of Antaeus, which is few and far between they were part of the 21st founding and shared the Greek feeling that the Minotaur chapter had, they were engineered to be stronger and their bones were made harder, they were as resilient as the death guard of the traitor legions.

The Sons were battle hardened veterans, and all loyal to the emperor. He stared at the costume it would make him look at least seven five maybe seven six, the chapter master of the sons wore a type of terminator armour and had a Nemesis Force Poleaxe. It took three people to help him put it on but once it was he looked the part. He flexed his fingers to make sure the costume was fitted correctly, he then tried to walk it was difficult but not imposable.

But because of the difficulty in walking it would be difficult to take the children around, he cursed Snyder


End file.
